


The Chicken-Egg Conundrum // Insolvent Phantom of Tomorrow

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [10]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Children, Clone Club-centric, Clones, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Incest, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, Open to Interpretation, Opposites Attract, POV Female Character, Pride, Rainbows, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a day spent out with the family, right?</p><p> </p><p>My ficlet for 3.9 (sorry it's a couple days late, RL has gotten in the way of things) and also because Pride events are happening rn and I figured something to celebrate would be nice, yanno?<br/><span class="small">Partly because writer's block, I also incorporated prompts:</span><br/>femslash100 drabble tag 6: Alison/Helena: Opposites & 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Against All Odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chicken-Egg Conundrum // Insolvent Phantom of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



"Monkey, be careful!" shouts Sarah; her exclamation is left to hum through the crowd, the rainbow flag Kira's made a cape flying out behind her. 

But soon, Kira's bounding back, arms linked with her cousins'.

Sarah hears an echo of herself: a “be careful!” with a sharpness that could only be Alison's. 

“My, look at you, you both look stylish,” coos Delphine as the children rush up; Siobhan strokes a grandmotherly hand through Gemma’s hair. 

“Learned from the best,” boasts Oscar while giving Cosima a high-five. 

“Damn right you did,” Felix agrees, smirking, his ridiculous rainbow button-up flying away to reveal the tee beneath it.

“Felix,” criticizes Alison, approaching right then, and he gives her a brotherly, unamused look. 

“Wasn’t Helena coming with you, chicken?” Siobhan asks Alison.

“Yes, she just ran -"

“We have flags,” Helena reports, coming over with an army of pride flags cradled in her arms, and a ball cap clapped atop her wild hair, emblazoned with a rainbow-filled lightbulb and the words ‘turn me on’. 

_Oh, Helena._

Sarah pulls the pair into a hug, and feels their differences acutely. Alison, so…for lack of better words, fucked up, yet donning a pristine ponytail, floral button-up, and an appropriately placed Pride pin. Helena, so mental even her hair couldn’t calm down, so easily capable of terrible things, but that gentle smile creeping across her lips, displaying the doting caregiver underneath.

Sarah wonders if she's the only one who notices their linked hands as the parade kicks off.


End file.
